


Abide

by izayoi_no_mikoto



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Female Alpha, Gen, Nonnies Made Me Do It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 07:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12185307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izayoi_no_mikoto/pseuds/izayoi_no_mikoto
Summary: There's only one alpha in the squadron.  Let everyone underestimate her.





	Abide

**Author's Note:**

> Contains vague references to Riza backstory.

Some people say that there are alphas, and then there are _alphas_.  Riza isn't sure she buys into that, but if it's true, then she's an _alpha_.

It wasn't until she joined the military that she got used to it.  Used to the way even her commanding officers had a hard time meeting her gaze.  Used to the way some men would catcall other female soldiers, but never her.  Used to the way people flinched every time she pulled the trigger, not from the sharp crack of the gunshot or the death she rained down, but from the way her scent flared.

Roy had been that way too, once.  When they'd first met, his eyes had skittered away from hers, his beta scent flat and full of soap and nothingness.  But then she'd begged him to sear the devil's knowledge off her back, and from that day on, he met her eyes unwaveringly, without one iota of hesitation or intimidation.

Now, in Central, she sits at a smaller desk than his and walks one step behind him down the halls.  She knows what people think of her, of them; they see an alpha who constantly abases herself and a beta who puffs himself up thinking that having an alpha under his command gives him some pretense of power.  The stench of their disdain hangs thick in her nostrils, and sometimes she wants to let herself go, to stare them down and unleash herself on them the way only an _alpha_ can–-

But she doesn't.  Instead she corrals her scent, pushes paperwork, salutes and says, "Yes, sir."  Let them think what they will.  Let them underestimate her, underestimate all of them.  Roy is the mastermind, and he knows she's the most powerful piece on the board.  He remembers that she is an _alpha_ , and someday, when he is Führer, the rest of the world will know it, too.

**Author's Note:**

> (Inspired by the prompt: 100 words of a female alpha in A/B/O)


End file.
